


Karaoke Boys

by DryerLynnt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Just some guys being dudes, Karaoke, gordie does a flip, piers does it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryerLynnt/pseuds/DryerLynnt
Summary: Raihan organizes a karaoke night for the Gym Leaders. Only the bravest of the bunch show up. Hijinks ensue.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Karaoke Boys

“You’ve got to be kiddin’”

Piers sat back on the sofa of the Karaoke Room, which had been rented out for the night by the group of Gym Leaders, consisting of Leon, Raihan, Gordie, Milo, and himself. No one else was interested, much to Raihan’s chagrin.

“What’dya mean?” Raihan giggled out as he turned to the musician, microphone in hand.

The rest of the company was nearly on the ground, tears in their eyes after Raihan’s spectacle. The dragon trainer had crouched on the arm of the couch, screaming incoherently into the microphone simply to piss off the rocker.

“What’dya mean ‘what’dya mean?’ That’s just offensive, mate. Y’call that singin’?” Piers claimed with an accusatory finger pointed at the gym leader. His anger fell flat as he failed to stifle his own giggles.

“That’s the point.” Raihan chuckled, Leon collapsed on the ground with full blown guffaws, Milo not far behind. Tears streamed down from behind Gordie’s glasses. “You’re a singer. I’m tryin’ to get ya to sing for us.”

“It’s as they say, ‘if ya’re good at somethin’, don’t do it for free.’ If ya wanna hear me sing, ya’ll pay for a ticket at my next concert.” Piers teased, shrugging his shoulders.

“Then why’d ya come?” Gordie asked between gasps.

“To make fun of ya lot for not knowin’ how to sing.”

Leon groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. “I vote Raihan does another one.”

“No, I wanna go,” Milo called, waving his hand from his spot on the ground. “Wanna see what Piers thinks o’ me.”

“Come on, then,” Piers challenged, taking a sip of his drink. “Have at it.”

Milo caught his breath, taking the microphone from Raihan and looking through the list of songs. A slow country song appeared on the screen, and Milo focused on not messing the lyrics up. The group clapped as the screen faded back to black. Milo looked at the dark type user lounging next to him with hopeful eyes.

“Not bad,” Piers started slowly, pausing to sip at his drink again. “Better than Raihan, at least.”

The group laughed once again. To be fair, Piers was pretty critical when it came to music, so any positive note meant that Milo was above average in skill. Milo silently passed the mic to Leon, who picked up the tablet to look at the song selection. After a couple silent moments, his eyes lit up and he gasped. “Raihan, get over here now!”  
Curiously, the dragon leader looked over his shoulder, instantly lighting up as well. Gordie and Milo waited for them to explain and Piers quirked an eyebrow at them.

Raihan snatched the microphone, assuming his position on the arm of the sofa and the screen faded in.

It was the song Piers’ released a week prior. The rock star sat up and sputtered, his one visible eye widening. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would,” Raihan teased. “I’m gonna butcher it so you gotta get up here and sing it for us.”

The melody began to play, lyrics popping up and vanishing quickly. Raihan froze. “Mates, I don’t know this song.”

The room erupted with laughter. Piers mocked a hurt expression.

“Ouch, Raihan, I thought as a friend, ya’d already know all my songs by heart.”

“I’m just not used to your kind of music, alright?”

“Restart it, I know the lyrics,” Gordie requested, taking Raihan’s place, yet in a much more relaxed position.

“At least someone cares,” Piers teased, giving Raihan a playful look.

Gordie got unbelievably engrossed in his singing, to the point where he leaped up and tried to do a flip, one of Piers’ signature moves when performing. He vanished behind the sofa with an audible thud, the song playing with no vocals. Once again, the room erupted in laughter. Leon got up and peered over the back of the sofa.

“Bloody hell, mate, are you alright?” Leon earned a grunt in response. “You thought you were Piers for a moment, yeah?”

“It’s a good song,” Gordie mumbled, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

Piers smirked. “That’s what ya get for bein’ unoriginal.”

Raihan stuck his tongue out at Piers, who returned the gesture. Milo scoffed, “Ya both children.”

“Fine,” Piers snatched up the microphone. “I’ll show ya amateurs how it’s done.”

Milo restarted the song, and Piers performed it flawlessly, letting his small audience get lost in the meaning of true music. He even executed his signature flip. They small group cheered and howled when he finished, watching Piers give a pompous bow.

“I suppose you’re the rock star for a reason,” Gordie admitted.

The night played on for several more hours, each trainer taking turns in singing, Piers schooling them in how to do it properly. Raihan, who had planned the entire event, felt confident in his group bonding scheme. The others agreed that it was a great night, and that they’d do it again. Raihan also submitted a request at the front desk to add more of Piers’ music to the playlist.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr ask  
> My tumblr is pokemonswshbutionlyplayedsword  
> Also, this is my first post here, so go easy on me.


End file.
